Metal Gear Solid:Philanthropy's Curse
by Solid as a Rock
Summary: Solid Snake sets out to destroy Traces of a Metal Gear Prototype. Set Before Sons Of Liberty. Please Read and Review.


-Kept you waiting huh-

"This is Snake, do you read me Otacon?"

"Loud and clear Snake."

"Kept you waiting huh? I've arrived on entrance point."

"That climb go well?"

"Yeah, tossed the equipment back into the sea."

"Good. Now, there is no time to lose. Remember what was said in the briefing. You need to somehow gain access to their base, find the data for the unconfirmed new weapon and destroy it. We can't let whatever weapon it is in there be operational. Contact me in the band of 141.12, from here on in."

"Got it. But we've been through this before. Don't keep repeating what's already been said. I work best concentrating without interruption."

"Okay Snake. Over and Out."

Solid Snake waited for his Codec to reply with the low-pitched noise, confirming that the line was off.

He stood up from his crouched position, on the cliff-top to a mysterious island off the coast of California.

The bright sunlight gleamed off his trademark blue-grey Sneaking Suit and Navy Blue bandanna that covered his entire forehead and rapped around his relatively long brown hair.

On his thigh, he wore a suppressed and laser-sighted Beretta M92F tranquilliser that fitted comfortably in his black holster. Philanthropy had recently managed to get hold of this clever handgun, and immediately issued it to Snake. He carried spare ammunition for it in the pouches on his chest and black belt. Snake had originally intended to bring with him his Socom pistol. But Otacon had insisted that he took the Beretta, as the Socom had jammed on Snakes previous "Philanthropy" assignment.

He started to slowly walk stealthily towards the fresh, breathtaking, yet short jungle that lay in wait ahead of him. He _knew _that it would lead him to the enemy's fortress, which apparently contained the planning data for a new Nuclear Weapon.

At first, Snake let out a laugh at this find. He couldn't help but have a big hunch that this was just typically another "Metal Gear". But not even Otacon could confirm that it _was. _Yet it was up to him _and _Philanthropy to investigate this intelligence and, if it _was _a version of Metal Gear, destroy all traces of it forever. That was what they did.

As Solid Snake approached the mini-jungle, he unzipped one of the pouches on his belt, and pulled out his Soliton Radar.

Glancing at the screen, he compromised that there was no presence of an enemy nearby.

Nevertheless, Snake placed the gadget back into it's poach and drew his handgun out of its holster and cocked it; he had never trusted technology. Despite the many times that he had used it and the multiple occasions that it had saved his life, he had found that all good things have limits. Even the communication device on his neck.

A loud rustling noise from one of the nearby bushes broke Snake's thought, and sent him diving behind the nearest tree in a rush.

He slowly peaked his head out from behind the tall tree, gun at the ready. He was relieved to find that it was just a measly Seagull. After all there was a beach below them, from which Snake had climbed up from to get to where he was now. Obviously using the equipment that Hal had given him for the operation.

With a short sigh, Snake lowered his pistol and stepped out of his hiding place, smiling at his reaction to the harmless creature.

The guard was enjoying the July issue of playboy as he sat in the hut, in the short jungle. He was listening to some rock music on his hidden portable CD player (as the Boss didn't like casual items with his troops). He didn't know the artist of it, but he enjoyed it, whatever it was. It made the adult themed pictures, seem more…lively.

A short pain hit his neck. Letting out a stressful sigh, he slapped down his magazine onto the splintered wooden table in front of him and paused his CD, letting out a curse.

"Damn Mosquitoes!" He shouted, clenching his fist and slamming it down onto the table.

But suddenly, he felt his legs feel weak, and clumsily stumbled to the ground. He never remembered more than that, he just plunged into a deep sleep.

Solid Snake holstered his pistol and entered the hut. Stopping to think what he could do with this Black-suited, ski-masked guard, he gathered a strategic plan.

He picked up the light body and placed it back down on the chair that it was originally sat on, and laid his head and arms on the table, making him look like he had innocently fallen asleep during his shift.

Snake silently left the hut, and closed the untidy door, listening to the soft, relaxing jungle tunes in the air.

As he walked on, the jungle noises were beginning to be cut off by a familiar everyday noise; a truck engine.

Crouching behind a nearby fern, he examined the area. He was right, it _was _a truck and, as he took in its details more closely, he realised that it was luckily a green-black delivery truck.

He was about to approach it, until he heard footsteps coming close towards it. He then saw a black-uniformed guard (Like the other one he shot) step into view, and glancing around the area, jump into the driver's seat.

Snake then made his move. Silently, yet quickly he jumped into the delivery trucks open boot.

The guard started the engine and cursed as he realised something; he had left the boot open!

Hearing the guards feet crunch onto the soft jungle floor, Snake felt his heart skip a beat.

In a brief moment of panic, Snake glanced to his right and saw a cardboard box large enough to fit him inside it.

In a rush, he tipped the box upside-down and pulled it over him.

He was just in time, the guard stepped in front of the boot and glanced inside it before he closed the door to the bonnet; leaving Solid Snake in the utter darkness of the boot.


End file.
